


A Life Lost

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, strength from family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Damian has been Batman for a while, living a somewhat lonely life. Patiently waiting for the other half of his heart to return.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics languishing but this would not leave my mind. Any writing is exercise, right? Hope you enjoy this angsty piece

Bruce had passed years ago. Nightwing had become aged and bitter with the losses he had endured. Tim had left the cowl behind before his own life ended quietly. One by one, almost all the former Robins walked away from the "life". None of that mattered, Gotham needed Batman. As far as it's citizens were concerned, Batman was their ageless guardian. Grandparents still told tales of how he had been the city's defender even when they were children. 

The signal shone like a beacon atop the Gotham PD building. Damian stepped from the shadows, "Commissioner Gordon," he greeted with a nod.

Babs handed him a data chip, "A new gang is operating out by the docks bringing in some new drug. The DA keeps trying to build a case, but they need hard evidence, and my department is hard-pressed to catch them redhanded," she stepped back, taking in the suit with a nostalgic smile, "I like the new suit."

The grey armor, accented by the blue cape and cowl, which was more helmet than mask. At his hips, a yellow strip set into the suit like a belt. Various compartments, barely distinguishable by thin lines. White light glowed back at her, covering his eyes.

Though he towered over her, he had his mother's more slender build. It always took her a moment to reconcile the man before her with the ten-year-old from so long ago, "His old colors look good on you."

Shrugging, "Harper designed it," the flexible metal covering his fingers brushed over the plating at his abdomen. "Quite well, actually," he smirked.

Adjusting the thin frames on her face to get a clearer look at the sharp features, memories flooded back to her, "You look just like him."

Meeting her stare, "Thomas is hosting the monthly dinner. Apparently, it has fallen on me to acquire Grayson. Will you be attending?" he placed the data chip in a compartment.

"Kate came in to tell Montoya and me this afternoon," she nodded, "Is Jay going to make it?"

Fixing his gaze out into the city, "Harper is no longer well enough to travel, so I cannot say."

Pushing her hands into her pockets, she sighed, "Cass mentioned going down to help them set up the downstairs bedroom with a hospital bed," regret touched her voice, "Tell me where you land with that intel Batman."

The sun's first early rays were just coloring the clouds as he returned to the manor. A heavy sigh was swallowed by the echos of the cave while he began to disengage his body armor. A shadow broke from the darkness with a low whine. Running his hand over the glossy black fur, Damian smiled, "Good Morning, Boy. Did you miss me?"

An answering bark resounded throughout the cave. The bats squealed loudly, fluttering in annoyance from the cave ceiling. 

Carefully removing the suit, he set it into the empty glass case. Jade eyes traversed the long row as he walked toward the stairway. He stopped for a long moment at the red suit accompanied by tall green boots and a black hood. Standing before it, his face reflected far above the top of the hood. A faint smile pulled at his mouth, seeing the marker labeling the suit, "Baby Bat/Demon Brat" in Jason's and Tim's respective writing. The memory of Alfred's frustrated admonishment as he tried in vain to remove it filled him with equal parts warmth and lonely ache.

The Bat Computer came to life, chirruping the Watchtower's comlink. Sitting heavily on the chair, "This is Batman," resting his forehead against his fingers, thumb rubbing at his temple.

Superman's voice came on, telling him that the Green Lantern Corps sent a message about a possible threat incoming. 

"Very well, send me the data and I will review it immediately," all thoughts of sleep abandoned.

Wonder Woman's voice cut in, "We feel it best if you come in."

"Tt," he stretched, popping his back, "I will be there shortly."

Suiting up once more, he placed a call into his niece, Mar'i. He informed her that she would have to postpone the board meeting. He then requested that she send him all the R&D budgeting information.

"Okay, Dami. You gonna make it to the dinner tonight?" she was typing furiously on her end, no doubt executing his orders.

"I believe so," he snapped the cowl into place, feeling the latch compress, the suit conforming to his body as biofeedback came online. "I will see you tonight, Firebird."

Ace sat waiting beside the Batwing tail sweeping, "You think you're coming, do you?" he asked. The dog sat unmoving from the hatch until he relented, "Foolish animal," he muttered fondly. He was more surprised to find the large white cat curled up in the cockpit, "Jon, you impossible beast he sighed. Brilliant blue eyes blinked at him.

His animals obeyed his command to stay on the plane. With a hiss of doors, he entered the Watchtower's main hall. Long strides quickly brought him to the meeting room. Green Arrow sat at the table, offering him a nod, his bright smile luminescent against his dark skin. Bart gave him a friendly wave and a fond grin.

Jessica and Keli too were already seated at the table; the latter rose to hug him, "Dami, it's been too long."

Clearing his throat, he only patted her arm in return, "It's Batman while in the cowl, Lantern."

Diana pulled up a hologram of the ship before handing things over to the elder lantern.

Jessica brushed her silvered hair from her face, "We received a transmission from them on Oa asking if we knew the whereabouts of Superman. They were less inclined to discuss exactly why they needed him beyond saying it was of the utmost importance they locate him."

"So they could be friendly and just needing help," Clark proposed.

Keli chimed in, "We are just worried about why they refused to divulge their business with you, so Jess and I escorted them most of the way and then told them to stay put until we spoke to you." worry lines creased her mouth.

"Well signal them the all-clear," Clark decided, "If they need help, we'll see what we can do, and if they pose a threat well at least, it will be here at the Watchtower and not on Earth."

A green beacon shone out, and soon a large ship was visible. The view screen alerted them to an incoming transmission. A white alien with lavender eyes greeted them in a garbled chittering, the translator lagging for just a moment. The alien informed them that they had long been searching for Superman. They had come to return to him that which was his and were relieved that after so many years they had succeeded.

Damian held his breath, fingers tensed with the desire to close into fists. There was only one thing Clark had lost in space. The only thing Damian had lost, lost but never given up hope, would return to him.

Everyone's eyes were on the pair in the leader's seats, "Tell them we will meet them at the entry bay," Batman's voice didn't betray his trembling heart.

Ignoring the urge to rush with the other's, he calmly walked to the bay. Internally preparing himself for every possible state, Jon might be brought back to them. All that careful planning fell apart as he watched them enter with a capsulated stretcher. 

Clark had fallen to his knees at the sight of his son's torn body. Batman continued on until he was beside the still form. The air knocked from his chest, "Oh Beloved," he mourned. Jon was still so young, his teenage body pale, the blue eyes empty glass marbles. The jacket he had been so fond of in ruins beyond the barely distinguishable "S."

Brushing the black hair from the cold face, he realized Jon had not aged much beyond the time they shared their goodbye kiss. The promise to return a warm breath against his lips, "You kept your promise, Beloved."

The world fell away, and he was on the Titan's tower once again. The most beautiful blue eyes focused solely on him, "I will be here when you return, Dearest," kissing away the anxious frown. He fully understood the younger hero's desire to become better, Damian himself had instilled that in him. He acknowledged his own training had taken the Kryptonian as far as he could. Offworld with Jor-El, he could learn so much more. 

"It's gonna be a long while," the seventeen-year-old fidgeted, "Maybe a few years." uncertain eyes danced away from his.

Brushing the hood back from his head, he cupped Jon's face, "I would happily wait a lifetime for you, Jon," he kissed him softly, "We have time, Beloved. A few years apart will not ruin that. My heart is yours until its last beat. I give you my word."

Smiling, "I'll come back, Dami. No matter what, I'll come back to you, I promise."

The aliens had been explaining how they came across Jon among the shattered pieces of a planet. His body bloodied and battered he clung to life for several days. All the while, he pleaded, "I need to get back to him," he insisted. When he finally lost his battle for life, they preserved him. Since then, they had been searching for 'Him". They offered their condolences to the father whose grief was torn anew.

After everyone had left, Clark joined Damian looking out the same observation window Bruce always favored. Resting a hand on the tense shoulder, "I don't think he was worried about coming home to me."

Drawing in a deep breath, "He gave me his word, the House of El is honorable," the stoic facade still firmly in place. Holding himself together, he focused on the memory of their last kiss. Releasing the cowl, he ran a hand through his thick hair—the faintest grey feathering in at his temples.

Clark looked at him, tears still in his eyes. Taking in the man he had known since he was a boy, he read the tightly contained grief. There was so much of Bruce in him Clark sometimes forgot it was the youngest Wayne he was actually speaking to. Only when he met his eyes could he read the anguish clear as day. Loss Bruce would not have felt despite how much he loved Jon.

"He told me you proposed to him," he said softly, "He was looking forward to marrying you the day he got back."

"Indeed I did," eyes trained on the emptiness of space he drew in a breath, "If it is agreeable to you, I would like to lay him to rest with the rest of my family."

The Kryptonian studied him carefully hesitant to answer. His mouth opened before snapping shut once more. Gripping both of the younger man's shoulders, "You waited so long for him to come home. You don't have to wait anymore, Son."

Tears glittered in the green eyes, "Please," the faintest tremble accompanied his voice, "Please when I am finally laid to rest, I would like for it to be beside my beloved." 

Shaking his head Superman relented under that imploring gaze. Jon had been as much a Wayne as he had a Kent. If he had come home when he had intended, he would have been laid to rest alongside Damian. Even if it took several lifetimes, there was no other place Jon would rather be, "Okay, Damian, but only if you promise me, you'll be open to love again someday. He would have wanted that for you."

Batman only gave a small nod. Though he was grateful, the request was one he could not fulfill. Though there was very little of the House of Al Ghul left in him, word of honor was a part he carried. He had promised a lifetime. He would give nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne family dinner and dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just to establish the different relationships Damian has with his family.

The sky was bleeding its last light into the horizon when he finally made his way back to Gotham. Wayne manor, just as empty as he left it, echoed around him. The white cat on his lap bumped his chin before rubbing his head over the exposed skin. Stroking the white fur, he stared into the intelligent blue eyes, “I’ll be back,” he said softly, petting both subdued animals.

Outside the dock, he had just finished tying up the last of the gang members a large pile of the questionable drug visible. A shadow moved along the rooftop in his periphery, jaw set he grappled up to greet his visitor.

Red Hood was leaning casually against an air conditioning unit, “Don’t you have a dinner to be rushing off too?” pulling off his helmet.

“I was under the impression your husband was not well enough to travel,” he watched as the police cars hovered up sirens screaming in the night.

Fingers traced over initials carved into the back of the hard red surface, “He’s still at home. We got a call from Connor…” looking up at his younger brother, “I’m so sorry, Baby Bat.” The red domino did nothing to hide the sympathetic look he was being given. 

Batman stiffened, “We’re going to be late for dinner,” firing his grapple he didn’t wait to see if Jason would follow. 

Everyone was scattered in various rooms of the Thomas household. Familiar scents that would be forever associated with the butler who helped raise each of them filled the air. Barbara hugged Damian a bit more tightly, but otherwise, no one broached the topic with him. He and Cass were having a rapid conversation in sign language about cases they were each handling. Kate and her wife were setting down plates, Jason following with silverware throwing teasing jabs at one another. Dick, who had grudgingly agreed to show, looked at Damian thoughtfully from the living room.

Mar’i hovered over to him, “Uncle Dami,” squeezing him in her arms, “Everything went smoothly at W.E. I had the board meeting moved to next Tuesday.” 

After allowing her to hug him for a bit longer, he embraced her back then stepped away. Grinning at her, “Thank you, Firebird. I am always grateful the company is in your capable hands.”

Beaming under the praise, “Daddy wants to talk to you. Maybe you could,” she trailed hopefully.

“I doubt he has changed his position on the matter of you accompanying me at night.” he offered a sympathetic pat.

With a fond smile, he remembered nights where she flew alongside him in her black suit, the orange emblem reminiscent of Nightwing’s. She was a hero in her own right, well trained since childhood and half Tamaranean. His only stipulation had been that she finish college. Then her mother was killed, and her father crippled. So soon after losing Tim, Dick’s view on the cowl had darkened. He became angry at Batman’s outright refusal to turn her away. The once-close relationship was fractured. 

Damian finally drew the line upon seeing how the long drawn out argument between father and daughter began to ruin Grayson. The toll it was taking on the first Robin broke his heart. While hardy, he could not guarantee she would walk away from every conflict. What was certain to him was that Dick would not survive the loss. So he had told her he could not be held responsible for killing two of his family members. Afterward, he’d given her a position as CEO equal to his to show her how much he trusted her. 

His relationship with Dick never fully recovered. Approaching his elder brother calmly, he knew that no one was permitted to start trouble at the family dinners. Alfred’s dishes meant Alfred’s rules were still in place, “Grayson.”

Mournful blue eyes rose to meet his, “Dami, Jay, told me what happened. I-I’m so sorry,” he reached out to take the younger man’s hand—unshed tears in his eyes.

“Not here,” his voice strained, “Please, Grayson.”

“Okay, Dami, Okay,” he soothed.

After dinner, he was washing dishes handing them to Duke to dry, “Thank you for dinner,” scrubbing a plate, “You followed Pennyworth’s recipe exactly.”

“It’s your turn next month. Everyone’s dying for his souffle and no one can pull it off but you.”

A smug look appeared on his face, “No one else had the patience to sit and learn.”

Duke’s face fell slightly, “Dames, I heard about Jon and I know you don’t wanna hear how sorry any of us are, but if you need help with anything, the planning, whatever, I’m here man. We all are,” he took the plate drying it.

Rinsing the sponge, “The funeral is in two days at the manor,” he said quietly.

“We’ll be there,” he pressed his shoulder against his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jason find themselves in a similar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I'm admittedly piling on the angst and am so grateful for all the feedback I've received. There are a few more chapters yet to go so thanks for coming along for the ride.

Gravel crunched underfoot while he gave the motorcycle parked before the steps a considering glance. Slowly he made his way to the heavy wooden door, resting his head against it for a moment. Fists clenched at his sides before he opened his door with gritted teeth. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted time, just a little to mourn his lost love. He desperately craved a single quiet moment to come completely undone.

Yes, he could grieve freely in front of his family, absent judgment. None of them, however, would understand the depth of his loss. It was not just Jon he lost. The future they had wanted to build together, the family they would make, all of that had never been within his grasp.

Foolishly he held onto the hope Jon would come home to him for years. They would fill this large empty home with children who needed them. In his mind, the echoes of laughter and animals was no longer a pleasant fantasy, "I was an imbecile to believe that ever possible," he bit out.

Resignedly he began searching for Todd. Searching out all of his usual haunts only made his heart heavier. Finally, he made his way down to the Batcave, greeted by a cheerful bark. Ace's head instantly sought Damian's hand," Todd," he spotted Jason sitting atop the dinosaur head, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The shock of white hair brushed from a haggard looking face. Turquoise eyes crinkled at the corners as he offered a sad smile. That slight creasing was the only indication of years. Many thought he was no older than thirty-five. Only the weariness in the eyes spoke the truth of his age.

Like him, Damian appeared deceitfully young. Several people scoffed when he revealed himself to be forty-three, saying he looked like a young man in his early twenties. Just as people balked when Jason told them he was in his early fifties. The Pit had done this to them, cursed or blessed them with youthful longevity depending on who you asked.

Just one more painful reminder of the long life he could have shared with Jon. 

Jason couldn't see it as anything but a curse, especially as his husband aged. Roy would never hold what had been done to Jason against him. That did not diminish the insecurity the aged archer felt as he grayed, while his partner remained youthful and strong.

"Jason," he tried again when his brother said nothing, "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Roy and I had another fight," he admitted a leg dangling off the edge, "Connor's with 'em."

Climbing up the massive robot, he paused, looking at the trap door. Distantly he heard Pennyworth ordering Jon to come out. Sitting beside his older brother, "Same one?" he asked.

"Chemo isn't working anymore," scrubbing a hand through his hair, "He's refusing to look into any more alternative options. It's like he's giving up."

Sympathetically, "He's tired, Jason. This was his third round of chemo, and he only agreed to that because you begged him. Harper is quite strong hanging on against all odds, for you. Let him rest, Jason."

Tears sprang from those glowing eyes, "I-I," a ragged breath, "I'm not ready to lose him."

Wrapping his arms around the man beside him, he held him close as the dam finally broke. The pent up fear and anguish spilled out in miserable sobs, "It's not fair in the least that we are so subjected to seeing those we hold dear lost to us," he consoled.

Freezing in place, "Shit, Baby Bat, I'm sorry, you don't need this, especially when..." a guilty expression covered his face.

Pressing himself closer, he breathed in the scent of leather, "Given the opportunity, I would have spent every waking moment with Jon," he confided, "If it meant having him now, I would have given up this life. Do not waste a single moment, Todd."

Stunned by the admission preceding the advice, Jason stood, "You're right, Dami. Thanks for listening, let me know if you need anything."

Watching the fluid leap and landing, he thought of something, "Todd, will you need to make arrangements here?"

Wincing at the implication, "Nah," a carefully placed casual facade, "He's a Queen, the only place he'll be at rest is by Dinah, Ollie, and Lian," the smile fell image cracking. With a wave, he turned and left.

Sitting alone on the robotic head, Damian curled into himself. Shoulders quaking as he held firm to his legs. Briefly, he entertained the idea of whisking Jon's body away, begging his mother for access to the Pit. Dark thoughts flooded his mind. If she would not grant him use of it, he would simply take it; consequences be damned.

Sagging, he dropped from his perch, met by his concerned pets. Forcing himself upstairs and into bed. For the first time in a very long time, he felt helpless, lost, defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral and Damian lays to rest the life he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two chapters left. I really struggled with this one so apologies in advance.

Adjusting the tie one last time, Damian looked himself over. The house was alive with activity like it hadn’t been in quite some time. There was movement in all the surrounding rooms as others got ready. All remaining members of the Batfamily had each taken their old rooms. Other friends staying who had come to pay their respects meant the manor was full like it wouldn’t be again in a long time, not until another died.

Finally, he reached for the small box nestled on his dresser. Opening it revealed a wedding set, black Damascus steel complimented by an inlay of polished blue and yellow meteorite. Taking one of the rings in a clenched fist, tears threatened.

It was unfair; Damian would live gods, only knew how long. He and Jon had the real possibility of growing old together. The idea of growing old with his best friend had never lost its appeal. Falling to his knees, his closed fist slammed against the hardwood, once, twice, again and again as tears flowed freely, “Why did you leave me?” he cried aloud, “Why didn’t you just stay here?”

Arms held him firm, stopping the abuse to the bloodied knuckles. Against his increased struggling, another set of arms embraced him the familiar press of Dick’s head atop his, “Baby Bat,” Jason’s voice a calming hush.

The fight bled from his body, at the tender hold, one last broken sob tore from him, “He did this to us. He robbed us both of happiness.”

“He never would have left you alone willingly. You know that Dami,” Dick murmured, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“He came back,” the youngest despaired, “just too late.”

Jason pressed the fallen ring into his hand, ”He was yours, and you were his,” he consoled.

Slipping the band on the slender finger, “Until I see you again, Beloved,” he took one last look at his Kryptonian. The boy who first breathed life into his heart when they were only children. Breath shuddered from his lungs, he grasped the cold hand, thumb caressing over the wedding band, closing the casket carefully before looking over at Clark with a nod. Taking his place beside Clark, Connor, and Jason followed. They carried Jon one last time to the open earth.

There was no priest to offer empty words about a man he didn’t know. His friends and family spoke affectionately of him. Damian did not speak. His father would have had eloquent words had he still been alive. Drake would have spoken soft, heartfelt words of great worth. Damian Wayne could not speak.

The sun shone down on the crowd with its brilliant light. Fragrant English roses perfumed the air from their carefully tended bushes. Bitterly Damian wished for rain. Unmoving, he stood alone, looking at the freshly turned dirt. The warm sunlight washing over him did not touch the ice encasing his heart. Everyone else made their way back to the mansion. A breeze shifted the temperature, whispering with the chill of impending autumn.

The sky began to darken as he knelt before the headstone. At last, he allowed the grief to consume him, “I should have gone with you. I should have trained you better,” tears spilled, blurring the engraved lettering, “Oh Beloved, I’m so sorry.”

Head falling to the ground fingers clawing the dirt, “I failed you, Dearest. I let you die alone. I would give anything, everything to take it back, Jon. Please forgive me.”

A heavily calloused hand closed over his shoulder, accompanied by a labored breath as the man came to kneel beside him, “Hey Kid, you know it wasn’t your fault, and it would tear him up to hear you saying that.”

Looking up, he didn’t bother to hide his surprise upon seeing Roy beside him, “I thought you weren’t well enough to make the trip.”

The aged archer pressed his forehead to the olive-toned one, “Nothing could’ve kept me away.”

Green eyes took in the slender frame drowning in the black suit. Only the thinnest streaks of red peeked through the white strands pulled back by a piece of rawhide. Gaunt features could not dispel the affection and concern pouring out, “Your husband will be less than pleased, you're out in the chill of night,” was all he could manage.

“I ain’t Dick or Jay, Dami. Arrows break easier than Bats, especially when we lose someone. I still think about what it would’ve been like to see Lian grown," holding him closer.

Leaning into the fragile touch, he cried, lamenting the life he’d lost. He told Roy everything he had hoped for. How he had never stopped waiting, hoping to start the life they had dreamt together, “We were going to adopt children just like Father had, animals too. Wayne Manor would be filled with laughter and love once again,” he wept.

Pressing a chapped lip kiss to the ebony temple, “Sounds like a good life. I’m sorry you lost it.”

Damian pulled Roy to his feet, his arm wrapped around the emaciated frame, “Harper, you really shouldn’t have put yourself through this,” holding on protectivly.

An endearing smirk, “Ain’t got much time, either way, Dames. Might as well spend it with the people I love.”

Staring into the blue eyes as they made their way back, “If you fall dead tonight, I will personally drag you to the Lazarus Pit myself,” he huffed.

Nudging him, “Hey, remember the first time you an’ me played catch,” motioning to the empty carport. Despite his feeble state, his grip on the taller shoulder was every bit as firm as in his youth, “Remember what I told you that night?”

Standing by the concrete steps, Roy wore a strange smile while he caught his breath. Placing his jacket over the man’s shoulder, Damian could still see it in exquisite detail. 

The sky was darkening; a warm, pleasant breeze brushed the sweat from their skin. Arsenal’s long red legs stretched out as he leaned back on his elbows. Damian sat on the step below him, lost in his thoughts. The archer spoke up, “Listen, I know I’m just Jay’s idiot friend to you, but I want you to know something, Kid.”

Robin made a dismissive little snort as he turned to look up at him.

Blue eyes studied him for a moment, “There might come a time when you need someone. Someone who remembers that you’re ten years old, someone who won’t ask questions.”

“I am not a child, Harper,” he snapped.

Shifting uncomfortably, “Yea but experience has told me every Bat needs a place just to be safe from other Bats.”

Rolling his eyes under his domino, “I am safe with this family even with Grayson’s insufferable coddling.

Nodding, “Well, if ever you find you need me, last resort or what have you, I’ll be there for you no matter what.”

Looking up at the star-filled night, “No matter what,” Damian repeated the memory.

“Damn right, Kid,” Roy laughed before his legs gave out.

Alarmed, Batman clung tighter to him, “How long do you have?” he asked warily.

“Hell, I’ll be hanging on for a while yet, Bats. Got a couple more suits to finish,” the humor fled his features. Worry creased his brow, breath hitching.

Sitting his friend on the steps, “I’ll look after them for you,” Damian promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy offers Damian a small piece of the life he greatly desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hopeful ending is definitely one of my favorites. Thanks as always for coming along for the ride I hope you all enjoyed the read.

Jason came out wearing a glower, "I really hoped you'd get smarter with age, Dumbass."

Roy looked up guiltily, "Sorry Baby, I'm coming right in," taking the offered arm, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Once more, his legs failed him, making him fall forward with a pained grunt.

Damian's eyes widened as he watched Jason scoop his husband into his arms. An apologetic kiss pressed to the side of his head, "God, dammit Babe," a woeful look hidden from the archer.

They both entered the noisy home; everyone gathered in the living room. Both brothers forwent the clamor for one of the sitting rooms off to the side. Jason settled Roy on the lounge with a kiss and a promise to bring his medications, "Keep an eye on him for me, Baby Bat?"

A few quiet moments passed before Roy spoke up again, "You know my nephew?"

Dropping down beside him, Damian huffed, "You are aware that the Quiver is significantly fuller than the Cave. Yet, you honestly expect me to remember every Arrow therein?"

Laughing Roy nudged him, "Artemis and Wally's son,"

"I was under the impression Kansan is considered your son," he reflected on the seven-year-old redhead who had grown up in the Harper-Todd home. Artemis and Wally had him late in life. A few short years later, both of them passed on a mission. Roy held her one last time, promising to look after him. A promise he kept firmly, "How is he handling the news?"

With a faraway look, Roy shrugged helplessly, "He knows who his parents were." he avoided the other question. Instead, an affectionate smile played across his features, "Well, he's chomping at the bit to get into the hero gig, but I promised Arty he would never pick up a bow."

The younger man didn't bother trying to hide the confused expression. He knew only too well how closely Roy held that boy to him. Both he and Jason had given him a comfortable home life where he never questioned how well he was loved. So Roy bringing this up was enough to make him pause.

Forging ahead, "I hated Brave Bow for dumping me off on Ollie, for throwing me out of the only home I'd known," thumbs dug viciously into the crooks of his elbows, "but now that I'm in his position I realize how much I don't want him to watch me slowly die."

"You're leaving him, hurting him," Batman uttered, "You want to give him something to focus on other than the pain."

Pushing himself into a sitting position, "Batman needs a Robin, you need him as much as he's gonna need you, and he never picks up a quiver."

"I have never been as good with children as Jon," he admitted doubtfully.

Pressing a kiss atop the ebony head, "Seemed to do a good job with Firebird. He wants to be a hero, and this is the last thing I can give him before I break his heart."

"Father had Pennyworth," he protested weakly.

"And you'll have Jay," hugging him close, "Take care of my family for me, let them fill this house with love."

Noticing the rapidly increasing trembling in the embrace, he promised harshly against a stubbled cheek, "I will keep them, I will love him, I give you my word."

Jason rushed in with pill bottles and some water, "Hey Babe, hey come on, let's get you laid back down," giving him the medication. Sitting behind him, he wrapped him up in his arms, rubbing his back. Muttering soothing words, he kissed him tenderly. 

Watching the older couple share their tender moment, made his heart even heavier. A hollow ache filled him; he was reminded once more of what he had lost; he closed the door to give them privacy. Walking out into the garden, he gazed up at the night sky. The stars appeared cold and emptied, no longer offering the hope they once held, "Beloved, you were the sunlight to my shadow," he spoke softly, "I am a bat, I will navigate this darkness for you."

The summer sunset blazed across the horizon. Batman spared it a glance before returning his watchful eyes to the brightly colored boy vaulting up to him, smiling brilliantly, "You really think I'm ready, B?"

"Indeed, Robin," the energy was infectious, and he offered a grin, "However, Hood and I will be nearby at all times."

Together they raced across the rooftops before lighting down on some gang members. Robin launched himself, landing a brutal kick, dropping and avoiding a swing, curling his cape around himself as gunfire erupted, deflecting off the black material. A louder gunshot rang out, connecting with a meaty sound. He stood up, beaming at Red Hood from where he stood on the roof, "How'd I do?"

Jason ruffled his hair, "You did awesome, Baby Bird."

"Indeed, you have brought great honor to the Robin name, Ukiem," Damian hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks, Odhoz," he hugged Batman's middle tightly, "I love you, Azhé'é," he looked at Jason. 

Watching them both sprint into the night, Damian allowed the warm feeling to wash over him. The boy took to him easily and affectionately. Proving his sharp mind by how quickly he took to everything, including learning Kryptonian, making him as much his boy as Jason's or Roy's, "You would have loved him, Dearest and your last suit will keep him, safe Harper," he spoke into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukiem - Love - Kryptonian
> 
> Odhoz - Uncle - Kryptonian
> 
> Azhé'én - Father - Din'e

**Author's Note:**

> **If you are reading this from another app that requires you to pay please be aware that you can read for free on the Ao3 website https://archiveofourown.org/ they offer downloading for offline reading free of charge as well. Don't give money to these apps as they are making money from other people's creativity.***


End file.
